


They Just Don't Know It Yet

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An outside perspective on Barbara Havers and Thomas Lynley, set during the episode Deception On His Mind
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	They Just Don't Know It Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

We’d all heard the stories about Barbara Havers. Brilliant detective, good with kids, chip on her shoulder the size of a house.

Meeting her in person had done nothing to change that opinion. We’d gossip about her in the staff canteen, laugh about her resting bitch face, avoid her unless it was otherwise impossible.

Then he turned up.

Thomas Lynley. 

We’d all heard the stories about him too. An earl, completely full of himself, not one to be challenged as he was always right.

The first time I saw them together was when they walked into the briefing room. She was animated, passionate, fully engaged, and he was just as captivated by her. They bantered, finishing each other’s sentences effortlessly. Bouncing ideas off one another, not holding back if one though the other’s suggestion particularly moronic.

Barbara Havers, the force joke. I don’t see her like that, not anymore. I feel sympathy for her, for Thomas Lynley too. Because, even though he has just married Helen Clyde, you only have to see Barbara and him together to know that they are hopelessly in love with each other.

They just don’t know it yet.


End file.
